The cooling or heating of small electrical or mechanical components, is often accomplished by using flows of air or other fluid (gaseous or liquid) in the environment around the component. Natural convective currents occur in a gravity environment (on the Earth) due to the difference in densities of fluids at different temperatures, while fans are sometimes used for forced convection. In the reduced gravity environment of outer space, natural convection is minimal, leading to over heating (or under cooling) of components, and lower rates of drying or adsorption of samples. Fans can be used, but they have the disadvantage of causing low frequency vibrations that are difficult to damp, and cannot easily be used in very small volumes. One example of a situation where localized cooling is required, is in the enhanced cooling of one or only a few components of an electronic circuit board. A small device for creating convective current can save weight, space, and energy requirements in cooling components and in other applications.